PTV-4 launching PrimeNovela
May 30, 2014 In celebration on its 40th year anniversary, Channel 4 may comt out with a competitive edge after all. With basketball fans and its regular programming, PTV-4 known as Telebisyon ng Bayan is reviving up with the mots promising popular shows that may catch the needed additional viewership with a a new player in Philippine television will launch a new primetime programs. PTV remains impulsive and counter-productive when it comes to programming. With influence of the Government, the continuity of programming like commercial networks. This Philippine Star omitted the network from their TV Guide and the Manila Bulletin informed. It has some restrictive internal programming policy. PTV allow entertainment programming, which contradicts their promise to air Koreanovelas as what the news item said, to avoid direct competition. They prefer local programming over foreign ones. In the old days, we hardly tune in to Channel 4 we want to catch the president and a baskettball game. Now, there will be a primetime Koreanovelas to compete with already popular ones on ABS-CBN and GMA-7 as well as the number 3 spot of IBC-13, TV5 and RPN-9 as well. By launching its newest primetime called PrimeNovela which featuring the Korean drama on Philippine TV such as Angel's Revenge (weeknights 9:30 p.m.) and Wondeful Days (Saturdays 9:45 p.m.) People's Television Nertwork which means the government-owned network, will deliver new Koreanovelas in the evening with Filipino-dubbed Korean content. The romantic drama Angel's Revenge will air Mondays to Fridays at 9:30 to 10 p.m., while the dramedy series Wonderful Days will air on Saturdays at 9:45 p.m. Together with a blockbuster movies as well: Ginto Cinema (Mondays 7:30 p.m.) relive the golden days of Philippine cinema in this moviefest that will take you back to the movies of your favorite actors and actresses way back into the 60s and 70s, Pilipino Box Office (Saturdays 10:30 p.m.) featuring some of the most well-loved Tagalog movies ever produced and Primetime Specials (Sundays 10:30 p.m.) gives you two hours of English movies you've always wanted to see or want to watch over and over again. Cleo B. Dongga-as, general manager, promises an exciting rollout for Channel 4′s evening primetime slots. “This will change the TV landscape while we see ourselves like David battling against Goliaths on Philippine television primetime programming,” said Dongga-as. “You know the rest of that story,” Cleo adds confidently. Mr. Dongga revealed that they at PTV-5 are currently in negotiations with a digital venture development firm to set-up their strategic digital content platform to support their offline efforts. PTV-4 is also launching the popular animated series on Saturday, Looney Toons at 5:30 p.m., a half-hour of your all-time favorite cartoons for a wacky afternoon adventure with a series of Warner Bros. and the multi-awarded animated series Tom and Jerry Tales at 6 p.m., based on the famous cat and mouse, Tom and Jerry, and the classic shorts enjor your favorite cartoon characters for kids reaches a weekly global audience of 1 million kids in over 100 countries worldwide. Angel's Revenge Lee Seon-yoo is training to become a nun. Right before she finally gets her wish, she learns that her beloved older sister Jin-yoo has died. Jin-yoo was betrayed and killed by her lover, Jang Tae-jung. Tae-jung, a smart, good-looking man from a humble background, had committed himself to luring and marrying a tycoon's daughter "against all odds," as part of an effort to get him into the upper class of society. Seon-yoo then meets Seo Ji-seok, an immature man from a rich family whose sister Ji-hee is married to Tae-jung. Ji-seok is at risk of losing the inherited family business to Tae-jung and Ji-hee, since Ji-seok's mother is the family patriarch's second wife. To take revenge on the man responsible for her sister's death, Seon-yoo gives up her dream of becoming a nun. She marries Ji-seok, and becomes Tae-jung's sister-in-law. Thus, Seon-yoo begins leading a double life: she pretends to be the ideal wife and daughter-in-law in front of the Seo family, and only takes off her mask in front of Tae-jung. Seon-yoo wears her angel wings while hiding the dagger of revenge. Starring Yoon So-yi as Lee Seon-yoo, Park Jung-chul as Jang Tae-jung, Kwon Yul as Seo Ji-seok and Moon Bo-ryung as Seo Ji-hee. Wonderful Days Written by Lee Kyung-hee, the drama tells the story of a prosecutor who returns to his hometown after 15 years and tries to reconnect with his long-estranged family and friends. Kang Dong-seok overcame poverty and left his small town to become a successful prosecutor. A genius with an aloof kind of charisma, his arrogance and ill temper puts him at odds with many people, including his estranged family. After 15 years, Dong-seok is transferred back to his hometown and reconnects with his roots, re-learning the value of neighborly warmth in the countryside and the true meaning of love and family. His misfit siblings include Dong-hee, his younger brother who works for a money-lending business; his older brother Dong-tak, an events emcee who dreams of becoming an actor; and his twin sister Dong-ok, who is developmentally challenged and remained in a childlike state ever since an accident during their childhood. Quick-tempered and swift-fisted, Dong-hee was kicked out of high school for getting into a brawl in an attempt to protect his classmate Seo Jeong-ah, who came to him three months later to tell him that she's pregnant. Fifteen years later, Dong-hee finds himself living with Seo's twins, who are being raised as his siblings, while scraping together a living as a bodyguard in the same company as Dong-seok's first love, Cha Hae-won. Despite her hardships in life, such as her father's bankruptcy, Hae-won is an upbeat woman, and eventually the feelings between her and Dong-seok are rekindled. The series which is starring Lee Seo-jin as Kang Dong-seok, Park Bo-gum as young Dong-seok, Kim Hee-sun as Cha Hae-won, Kwon Min-ah as young Hae-won and Ok Taecyeon as Kang Dong-hee, Dong-seok's younger brother